Odcinek 6129
9 sierpnia 2011 2 lipca 2015 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6128. « 6129. » 6130. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Nick czuje się zmęczony mieszkaniem z matką i jej mężemW domu Nicka, półnagi Owen podaje Jackie śniadanie w salonie. Kiedy małżonkowie wychodzą, Nick pyta ich o wyprowadzkę. Jackie mówi, że się nie spieszy, ponieważ życie z Nickiem jest dla niej bardziej zabawne niż znalezienie nowego miejsca. Nick nie jest zachwycony nastawieniem matki, przypominając im, że ich pobyt u niego miał być tymczasowy. Jackie zarzuca synowi, że chce on "pozbyć się swojej biednej matki". Nick uważa, że ona i Owen potrzebują swojej przestrzeni, z czym Jackie również się zgadza. Nick sugeruje parze znalezienia mieszkania po przeciwnej stronie miasta, podczas gdy Jackie rozmyśla o ostatnich romantycznych chwilach z mężem. Owen całuje ją i oboje zgadzają się, że dzielą piękne życie. thumb|300px|left|Hope żąda od Steffy, by dała Billowi spokójW domu Steffy, zirytowana Hope składa jej wizytę, by ostrzec dziewczynę przed Billem. Steffy wpuszcza młodą Logan, choć stwierdza, że "dziewicza" Hope tego nie zrozumie. Córka Taylor wspomina, że był u niej Liam, który już wcześniej dowiedział się o jej romansie z Billem. Hope dochodzi do wniosku, że syn Billa nie odszedly od niej dla kogoś młodszego lub bardziej seksownego. „Kogo masz na myśli? Kogoś takiego jak ja?”, pyta żartobliwie Steffy. Córka Brooke raz jeszcze ostrzega Steffy przed Billem, który pomaga żonie dojść do zdrowia w ich domu. Forresterówna jest jednak przekonana, że Spencer odejdzie od żony, gdy ta dojdzie do siebie. thumb|300px|Liam przyznaje, że wiedział wcześniej o romansie Billa i SteffyW domu mody "Forrester", Hope flirtuje z Liamem, a następnie zaczyna rozmyślać o oszustwie, przez które ucierpiała Katie. Liam stwierdza, że nie potraktował sprawy ojca poważnie aż do nocy, podczas której odnowił on przysięgę z Katie. Hope uważa, że Steffy prowadzi swoją grę, ale według Liama córka Taylor naprawdę kocha Billa. Hope jest niezadowolona, że Liam tak uważa, choć rozumie, że to tylko dlatego, że Bill jest jego ojcem. Hope dodaje, że Steffy próbowała sprawić, by poczuła się ona niepewnie, ale to nie zadziałało. Liam sugeruje, aby zmienili temat lub w ogóle nie rozmawiali. Oboje całują się, a gdy Liam wyraża chęć na więcej, Hope przypomina, że jeszcze nadejdzie na to odpowiedni czas. thumb|300px|left|Bill zapewnia Katie, że zostanie z niąW domu na plaży, Bill i Katie wracają ze spaceru. Czując, że wyjaśniła sprawy z mężem i Steffy, Katie uznaje, że nie musi składać więcej wizyt Forresterównie. Dochodzi również do wniosku, że pokonanie przeszkód małżeńskich zajmie trochę czasu, zaś Bill zapewnia żonę, że nie spał ze Steffy. Katie czuje, że jego związek emocjonalny z córką Taylor jest gorszy i wyznaje, że nigdy nie chciała, aby Bill potrzebował kogoś innego do miłości, współczucia i zrozumienia. Kobieta podkreśla, że jeśli ma być między nimi w porządku, musi wiedzieć, że jest jedyną kobietą w jego życiu. Wyjaśnia, że jej pierścionek jest dla niej cenny. "Pierścień jest wiecznym kołem, a każda jego strona jest wejściem w nieznane", stwierdza żona Billa. Wyznaje, że uwielbia nieprzewidywalność życia, ale nienawidzi tego, że nie dostrzegła Steffy na horyzoncie. Przyznaje, że nigdy nie śniła, że Bill może chcieć tego samego, czego pragnie Steffy, a ona sama nie chce ponownie przechodzić przez ten ból. Bill zapewnił żonę, że do tego nie dojdzie. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że się mylił, ale dziękuje Katie za obronę swoją i małżeństwa. Katie zapewnia, że nigdy nie przestanie walczyć o ich małżeństwo. "Nadszedł jednak czas, byś opuścił Steffy, a wtedy my możemy ruszyć dalej", oznajmia Katie. Bill całuje żonę, a następnie wychodzi. W swoim domu, Steffy rzuca się w ramiona Billa, który właśnie przyszedł. "Wiedziałam, że się pojawisz", daje mu do zrozumienia. Dziewczyna oznajmia, że gotuje w swoim mieszkaniu swój pierwszy posiłek, a następnie wyznaje ukochanemu, że tęskniła za nim, gdy go nie było. Obiecuje mu, że będą mieli razem wspaniałą przyszłość, gdy Bill wzdycha. Steffy zaczyna planować, jak długo będą mieszkać w swoim mieszkaniu i sugeruje, że powinni porozmawiać o założeniu rodziny. Bill przerywa Forresterównie mówiąc, że powinni porozmawiać o Katie. Steffy wyznaje, że Hope próbowała rozwiać jej marzenia, zaś ona zapewnia, że to nie zadziałało, gdyż wciąż wierzy w obietnice Billa. Spencer wspomina, że złożył obietnicę również Katie. Steffy zaznacza, że obietnica Billa wobec Katie miała oznaczać pozostanie z nią, dopóki nie wróci ona do zdrowia. Zauważając, że Katie czuje się coraz lepiej, Steffy uważa, że nim się obejrzą, znów będą razem i rozpoczną swój związek. Bill oznajmia, że musi jej coś powiedzieć, ale Steffy zapewnia, że wie już, że on ją kocha pragnie z nią być. "Steffy, musisz przestać słyszeć to, co chcesz usłyszeć" odpiera Bill. Steffy wydaje się być zdezorientowana, zaś Bill oświadcza, że złożył ślub wobec żony. "Zgadza się... ale potem złożyłeś obietnicę mnie” przypomina córka Taylor. Bill wyjaśnia, że nie wiedział, jak długo będzie z Katie, z powodu jej złego stanu, po czym podjął decyzję, by uhonorować ich małżeństwo. Oznajmia, że co prawda złożył obietnicę Steffy, jednak tłumaczy, że był to błąd. "Wracam do swojej żony", oświadcza Bill zdruzgotanej Steffy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5